Secret Lives of Girls
by jennieman
Summary: Wackiness ensues as the boys take to spying on the girls during one of their days, gaining a whole lot of information about them that they aren't sure they really wanted to know in the first place....JT AA


A/N: Well, this started out as a one shot, but I think it will work better in chapter format. Just a bit of fun with our favourite girls and guys. Adventures at the mall including, spying, a little lovin, and a whole lot of wackiness as the boys discover the…

**Secret Lives of Girls**

Theresa sighed in annoyance as she listened to Ares rant about…something. She wasn't really listening anymore. Something about them needing to work harder, and blah, blah, whatever. She really didn't care. It was too gods damned hot for more training!! The whole past week, New Olympia had been hit with an unseasonable heat wave, temperatures staying in the mid 40's. And, of course, Ares didn't believe in air conditioning. So here they were, hot, sweaty and stinky. Oh, Zeus, she was so hot!!

Theresa plucked at the cotton t-shirt clinging to her slick body and gave a heaving sigh as they all slowly stood, many groans filling the gym. They each went about their own workout routines, having finished their training with Ares himself for the day. Now they just had to suffer through whatever Jay wanted them to do. Theresa glared half-heartedly at the group of boys currently spreading throughout the gym. Not a one of them had shirts on, not even Odie!! It wasn't fair! Theresa walked poutily over to the gymnastics equipment and started stretching. Atlanta joined her with a derisive snort.

"Look at them, all nice and cool with no shirts on. It's so not fair!" she complained, deciding to join Theresa rather than Archie for the day. Theresa nodded, glancing back over at the boys. Neil was, once again, in front of the mirror, lifting weights. Herry was bench pressing, Odie on the stationary bike, while Jay and Archie jogged around the track. A smile small graced Theresa's flushed face. Sure, the heat sucked, but at least they got eye candy to go with it. The smile turned into a devilish smirk as a thought popped into her head.

"So why don't we do something about that?" she asked Atlanta, who gave her a confused looked.

"Like what?" she snorted, thinking the heat must have finally gotten to the girl.

"Like this," and with that, Theresa quickly pulled her sweat soaked shirt up and over her head, tossing it to the ground, much to Atlanta's shock.

"Theresa!!" she cried, earning glances from the boys. Jaws quickly dropped and faces flushed as Theresa calmly climbed onto the trampoline in only her very short shorts and a sports bra. Theresa laughed and looked down at Atlanta expectantly.

"Well? Are you joining me?" she giggled, bouncing happily, causing blushes to become much more pronounced. Atlanta rolled her eyes and scoffed, but was somewhat envious. She looked down at her shirt, then back at Theresa. With a soft sigh, her shirt joined the older girl's, while Atlanta joined Theresa, causing her to fall. "Hey!! You double bounced me!"

"Nu-uh," Atlanta laughed, sticking out her tongue. Theresa quickly lunged at her.

"Did so you little brat!" she exclaimed, pulling Atlanta down as she scrambled to her feet.

"Who you calling a brat, brat!" Atlanta cried, struggling to get to her feet as Theresa bounced. Theresa squealed as Atlanta grabbed her in a tackle, sending both of them down. They rolled, grappling at each other's slick bodies, trying to find a hold. Finally Theresa just sat on Atlanta, earning an "oomph" from her friend as the air rushed out of her lungs.

"Ugh, Theresa. Get your fat ass offa me!! Literally!" Atlanta croaked, trying to push her off. Theresa simply laughed maniacally and reached down to tickle her captive. Atlanta's eyes widened. "Oh no! NO! Don't you dare! ThereSAAA!!!!"

The boys all cringed and exchanged freaked out glances as Atlanta's voice rose into an uncharacteristic shriek, Theresa tickling her ruthlessly, still laughing like a maniac. Jay and Archie exchanged startled glances that seemed to say 'okkaayyy…..what the hell is wrong with them?' before shrugging and walking off the track, towards the rest of the group. Atlanta shrieked and twisted, trying to get away from her tormentor, gasping for breath as she begged her friend to stop, laughing all the while.

"No! Please…stop!! 'Resa!!!" she cried breathlessly before flushing in embarrassment. She had sounded like such a kid just then, and in front of the guys no less. She shoved Theresa off of her and rolled away, gasping for breath. Theresa giggled and bounced softly on her knees, sticking her tongue out at Atlanta.

"That's what you get for double bouncing me Lannie," she grinned, flopping onto her back. Atlanta glared at her for a moment before an evil grin overcame her. She slowly sat up, inching her way closer to her unsuspecting prey, eyeing the resting girl out of the corner of her eye. Theresa had closed her eyes, and lay peacefully on the cool trampoline, small smile on her face. A second later and Atlanta pounced.

Theresa's shrieks filled the gym as Atlanta blew a giant raspberry on her exposed belly. The boys cringed again, covering their ears and glaring over at the trampoline currently covered in shrieking, giggling girls. They all turned to Jay, plaintive looks on their faces. He sighed and walked over to the trampoline.

"Ahem…" Two flushed, giggling faces looked up at him, one upside down as Atlanta held Theresa down.

"Umm, are you girls going to actually work out today, or just make the rest of us go deaf?" Jay asked somewhat sternly, raising an eyebrow at the two, face flushing slightly at the amount of bare, glistening skin currently being showcased on the trampoline. They blinked at him, then glanced at each other, then looked back at Jay.

"Make the rest of you go deaf," they said simultaneously, breaking out into another fit of giggles. Jay huffed and glared down at the two. Theresa rolled onto her stomach and pouted crossly at him.

"Oh come on Jay, it's too hot for us to work out. We've already suffered through Ares' training today, why can't we have just a bit of cool down time?" she huffed back at him. He sighed and shaking his head, turned to walk back over to the other males.

"I doubt Cronus is going to take the day off 'because it's too hot', so why should we let our guards down?" he called back to them, missing the looks of death being sent his way. Theresa rolled onto her back once more, Atlanta flopping down beside her.

"Cronus, Cronus, Cronus. Honestly," Theresa scowled. "That's all he ever thinks about, I swear. Boys. They're so dumb. If this was a team of seven girls, we would have beaten Cronus a long time ago."

"Duh, of course we would have. Oh well. Let's just ignore him Theresa. In fact, let's just ignore all of them today. I'm sick of guys, and we haven't had a girl's day in who knows how long," Atlanta sighed, nudging her best friend. Theresa looked over at her wide eyed.

"Gasp! Atlanta wants to have a 'girly' day with me? Will wonders ever cease?!" Theresa exclaimed, earning an eye roll from the younger girl.

"Yeah, yeah, shut up and enjoy it. I doubt it will last very long," she huffed as Theresa giggled and sat up, bouncing lightly once more. Atlanta stood shakily and joined her.

"So what should we do today then Lannie?" Theresa asked as she bounced around the trampoline, Atlanta bouncing in the middle. She cocked her head to the side in thought.

"Hmm, anything that involves air conditioning would be good. But no makeovers," she told Theresa flatly, earning a pout from the older girl.

"How 'bout the mall then? There's plenty to do there, including boy watching and the Ice Cream Hut," Theresa sighed wistfully as she stopped bouncing, off in la la land. Atlanta came to a stop beside her and sighed as well.

"Ah, Ice Cream Hut," she said, dreamy look in her eyes. "Maybe Miguel will be working today."

"Eehee, Miguel," Theresa giggled giddily, grabbing Atlanta's hands and jumping excitedly. "So cute!"

Jay paused at this squealing outburst, raising an eyebrow. He glanced at Archie.

"Who the hell is Miguel?" he asked, disgust coating over the name of 'Miguel'. Archie's eyes narrowed as he shrugged.

"No clue, but I don't like him," he glared at the trampoline as though it was Miguel himself. Herry and Odie exchanged glances, rolling their eyes at the two. Jay looked over at the trampoline thoughtfully, mulling something over in his mind.

"Alright you guys, let's call it a day," he announced, walking over to the benches to pick up his discarded shirt. Gleeful squeals of delight echoed from the girls as they bounced off the trampoline and towards the doors, slipping their shirts back on. Archie stood next to Jay, watching them leave silently.

"We following them?" he asked his leader.

"Oh yeah," came the reply. The boys wandered casually out of the school, trailing behind the girls as they walked home to the brownstone to get changed. The house was quiet as all showered and changed, everyone shoving Neil out of the way so he would be last. Jay and Archie sat in the kitchen as the girls got ready to go out, trying their best to look inconspicuous. Herry snorted at them.

"You guys are pathetic," he told them, rummaging through the fridge. He was quickly shushed as feminine voices came down the stairs, as well as the girls they belonged to. Archie blinked as they entered the kitchen, staring at Atlanta in somewhat amazed confusion.

"Whoa. How'd you get her in a skirt Theresa?" he asked the fighter, earning a frown from the huntress.

"It's a skort, thank you very much," she sniffed. Jay and Archie exchanged clueless glances that said, 'riggghhht…..whatever.' Atlanta rolled her eyes. "It has shorts underneath."

"Geez, Archie, do you think I have a death wish, trying to put her in a skirt? No thank you," Theresa laughed, putting on an earring. "Maybe if she was drunk, and on a dare…maybe."

The girls shared a laugh that made them think there was more to that joke, and left with cheerful goodbyes to the boys. They waited until they heard Theresa pull out of the garage before turning to Herry, pleading looks on their faces. He immediately shook his head.

"Oh no. I ain't helping you two. Look just because you haven't got enough guts, or brains, to ask them out doesn't mean you can go spying on them every time they mention some other guy's name," Herry told them sternly, looking first at Archie and then Jay. He frowned. "Besides, what about your bike Arch?"

"Heph's got it still," Archie scowled, quite upset still at the monster that had unwittingly demolished it earlier in the week. "Come on Herry, we just need a lift to the mall, we're not asking you to help us."

"But wouldn't that in itself be helping you?" Odie quipped with a smirk, not looking up from his laptop. Jay frowned at the younger boy.

"Very funny, oh wise one," he said, smiling slightly as Odie took a mock bow from his seat.

"Thank you, thank you. I try," he said, waving to the imaginary crowd in his mind. "Come on Herry, let's give them a ride, just so we can follow them and watch them make fools of themselves."

"Ooo yeah, that sounds like fun," piped in Neil.

"What?! No way. Come on, we just wanna make sure the girls are okay," protested Archie. Herry crossed his arms as he looked at them thoughtfully.

"Well, it is a free mall….we can go there too if we want. So I guess you guys have a ride," he grinned, heading for the door. Jay frowned and Archie scowled as they followed after him, Neil and Odie trailing behind them, laughing the whole way.

"Wanna make sure they're okay, huh Archie? What's gonna happen to them at the mall, of all places?" Neil scoffed. "Oh no, a forty percent off sale! Better make sure they don't get trampled in the crowd."

"Shut up Neil," Archie growled, raising a fist threateningly. Odie laughed beside him.

"He's got a point though. Come on you guys, just admit you're jealous of this Miguel guy, and you want to size up the competition," he smirked. Jay rolled his eyes at the smug tone in his voice and turned to glance back at them.

"Well I guess you can just watch us and find out, right O?" he smirked back. Odie simply grinned as they pulled into the crowded parking lot. The mall itself was even more crowded, and Jay gazed over the mass of people with a determined look on his face.

"Alright Arch. Let's head over to the Ice Cream Hut first, see if they're there," he said, Archie nodding with a frown still on his face. The other three rolled their eyes and hung back, definitely not wanting to be caught with those two when the girls found them. Which they undoubtedly would.

"How long you think those two are gonna last before they get found out?" Herry mused. Neil snorted and Odie shook his head.

"Please, against a psychic and a huntress? They don't stand a chance," Neil shook his head.

"I'd say let's bet on how long, but I ain't willing to do that with Neil here," Odie laughed and began walking into the mall. "Come on, may as well go watch them make fools of themselves. Who knows, maybe they'll actually get up the guts to ask them out today. Miracles can happen."

And so, everyone set forth into the mall, some with the best of intentions, others with the worst.


End file.
